The conventional distribution of items to consumers is, and always has been, a most inefficient process that results in retail prices one order of magnitude higher than the manufacturing costs, wastes a considerable portion of available energy resources, wastes a significant amount of consumers' time, and limits the conveniences that can be offered to consumers.